Rosery Love  Brooklyn one shot LEMON
by AmTheLion
Summary: A birthday party, a rose labyrinth and you and Brooklyn all alone. BrooklynXOC/You LEMON! Request!


**AmTheLion:**Right, so I used forever to write this, but I finally did. My latest lemon request for nightangel09 with her OC Umi.

**Disclaimers:**I do not own Beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
>"Text" (person talking)<br>_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

**WARRNING!  
><strong>**This story contains sexual condense**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosery Love<br>(Brooklyn one shot)  
><strong>

You were nervous, like always when visiting him. Garland was a good friend and always nice to you. But he was still a guy and as always that made you more nervous than usual. Today was his birthday party and he had insisted on you coming. So now you were standing in front of his door with a present in your hands. You could hear people talk and laugh inside, making you hesitate, you weren't good with new people.

"Have you gotten lost?" a warm, calming voice asked from behind you. You spun around only to find yourself face to face with Brooklyn. A deep red blush spread over your cheek.

"Oh Umi-chan it was you." He said smiling brightly.

"Why are you standing here, we should walk in." He said, and before you can reply he has rung the doorbell, grabbed your hand and pulled you with him inside.

* * *

><p>"Umi-chan, Brooklyn. Nice to see you." Garland greeted you both with a big smile.<p>

"Happy Birthday." You say shyly and hand him the present looking around. All the world championship teams were there, even the Blitzkrieg boys. You knew who they were but hadn't meet them all in person. You shifted a bit nervous, unable to figure out what to do.

"I'll introduce you to everyone." Brooklyn said and once again pulled you with him, to your surprise he hadn't let go of your hand since you meeting people, eating and a bit of dancing with the other girls. That had been the only time Brooklyn had let go of your hand, and once you returned he took it again. It made you blush as he behaved like a boyfriend would. He had started to do this a few days ago. Suddenly he had just taken your hand, like it was totally natural, and kept doing it every time you meet. You wanted to ask him about it, but didn't dare to, besides you liked it.

* * *

><p>The party drew out into the night and as the stars started to appear Brooklyn took you to the garden. Garlands family had a lovely rose labyrinth with all kinds of coloured roses, from white to deep red. As the moonlight light up your path he guided you to the centre of the labyrinth where there was a few small stone benches. You sat down at one of them and smiled happily. Brooklyn sat down besides you, he too was smiling.<p>

"Umi-chan." He said in a soft voice. As you turned around he kissed you passionately. You were surprised at first, but then kissed him back. He leaned closer to you, pushing you down on the bench. He then went on to kissing your neck and collarbone while fibling with the brim of your dress. Wrapping your arms around him you let his hands explore your inner thighs as his lips sucked on a sensitive spot on your neck. You were getting exited, you could feel it. The heat rising in your body, your heartbeat speeding up, a warm wet feeling between your legs. You moaned as his hands reached the top of your inner thigh. He was getting exited too you noticed. His breath got heavier, his hand restless to get to touch you and he eagerly rubbed against you. Finally one of his hands found the way to the brim of your underwear and with one swift movement, his hand was on the inside of the fabric, squeezing and rubbing your female hood. You moaned louder. It felt so good having him touch you. His lips locked with yours once more as he pressed a finger into you. A muffled moan was all you could create as he started exploring your mouth and rubbed your insides.

* * *

><p>The moon gave you the light as you lied on the stone bench in Garlands rose labyrinth. The dim light along with the sweet smell of the flowers made the atmosphere even more arousing. Brooklyn had just become inpatient and almost ripped your underwear off. You had helped him open is belt bucket and leaning over you, his pants half way down his thighs and the skirt of your dress folded up to your arms. He leaned down and kissed you deep and hungrily. When he pulled away he smiled brightly.<p>

"I love you Umi-chan." He said, before you could reply he had leant down and kissed you again. Then without warning he pushed into you. A gasp escaped your lips when you felt his whole length being pushed into you. Once he was in, he broke the kiss and looked at you.

"Does it hurt?" he asked a bit to your reply. You blushed and shock your head.

"It's ... it's not my first time. " you whispered back, not wanting to remember the last person who did this to you. Brooklyn looked at you for a moment, then leaned down an kissed you gently.

"I guess I just have to do it better than the last one. So no one else will be able to touch you." He then whispered in your ear before he returned to suck on your neck while starting to move.

* * *

><p>At first his movements were slow and gentle, making you adjust to his length. But then as soon as your moans started to get more frequent he went faster. You were in ecstasy. Who would have thought you would be making love with Brooklyn in the middle of a rose labyrinth with the moon shining down on you. You wrapped your arms tightly around his neck as he started to slam into you like a wild beast. He was moaning in your ear and saying your name as he kept loving you. Both of you were getting close to your climax and so with his remaining energy he pushed into you as deep as he could, making you both come at the same time, screaming into the night. He then collapsed on top of you, exhausted. You blushed and smiled as you stroke a hand over his ginger hair.<p>

"I… love you… Brooklyn." You said between deep breaths, gaining a smile from him.

* * *

><p>Garland was standing in the doorway waiting for you when you returned to the party. Brooklyn had his arm around your waist and you were walking as close to him as you could without falling.<p>

"Well?" he asked with a small grin. Brooklyn replied with a bright smile and said;

"She's all mine now." Causing Garland to laugh and you to blush a deep red and bury your face in Brooklyn's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>AmTheLion:<strong> That was it. Hope you enjoyed reading it, now that I finally got to finish it.

Again I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to do this, but when you have a writer's block and other things come in your way it's not easy.

Oh well. At least I did finish it, eventually :P

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
